


Blackbird Sining In The Dead Of Night

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-23
Updated: 2004-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Alex tries to settle into a new life with help from Walter and Fox





	Blackbird Sining In The Dead Of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

A Day At The Beach

 

Alex's mouth widened in a jaw cracking yawn. He looked out of the window 

and noticed with some surprise, how high the sun was up in the cloudless 

blue sky.

 

He glanced over at the bedside clock, it was after ten, he had slept most 

of the morning away.

 

He hurried into the shower and after toweling himself dry, threw some old 

jeans and a T-shirt on and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

 

Walter and Fox were sitting at the kitchen table, the remains of breakfast 

scattered around, they were both reading the morning papers.

 

"Good morning Alex." Walter said cheerfully as the younger man entered the 

sun drenched room.

 

"Good morning." Alex replied. "How long have you guys been up for?"

 

"Ages." Fox replied. "I've already been for my morning run."

 

"Why didn't you get me up?" Alex asked, it was clear that he was feeling 

rather put out.

 

"Because we figured that you needed the sleep, that's why." Walter 

replied. "Now sit down and I'll get you your breakfast."

 

"I'm not hungry." Alex mumbled, but he sat down anyway. Walter glanced 

over at him, one eyebrow raised.

 

"Too bad Alex, you're eating something, you've lost too much weight 

recently and that's not good for you. Now, what do you want, bacon and 

eggs, pancakes, waffles...what?"

 

"Just some toast will do." Alex replied. He reached over and took a piece 

that was still sitting in the toast rack.

 

"That's not enough." Walter replied, a hint of good natured impatience 

tingeing his voice. He got up out of his chair and walked over to the 

stove.

 

"Some waffles with maple syrup coming right up...and you will eat every 

bite Alex, I mean it."

 

Alex glanced up at the older man he he started to make the waffles. Fox 

chuckled as he poured Alex a cup of coffee and sat it down in front of 

him.

 

"You know better than to argue with Walter." He said with a grin. "After 

all, he's the boss."

 

Alex gave Fox a half hearted smile and took the coffee, sipping the hot 

liquid but not really tasting it. Fox looked down at the younger man, 

frowning slightly, something was wrong, but he was not quite sure what it 

was.

 

"You okay Alex?" He asked suddenly, sitting down next to him. Alex looked 

up at him and nodded.

 

"Sure, I feel fine." He replied.

 

Fox's frowned deepened. "Are you sure?" He asked, concerned. Alex sighed 

and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure, look Fox, I've only just woken up, 

I'm still trying to get my morning legs on, so to speak, okay?"

 

"Okay." Fox gave the younger man a searching look, then satisfied, leaned 

back in his chair, glancing over at Walter.

 

The Assistant Director set a plate of waffles dripping with maple syrup in 

front of Alex, who pulled a face at them.

 

"The breakfast of champions kiddo, so eat." Walter ordered, his tone 

brooking no argument. Reluctantly Alex picked up his knife and fork and 

began to eat, chewing and swallowing automatically, not really tasting the 

food.

 

Walter and Fox exchanged a glance, normally Alex enjoyed their Saturday 

morning breakfasts, but it was clear to see that this morning, something 

was wrong.

 

"Well what do we have planned for this morning?" Walter asked suddenly, 

Fox shrugged. "Not much, I was going to catch up on some paper work 

but..."

 

"How about the three of us go to the beach?" Walter suggested. "It's a 

beautiful day outside, what do you both say?"

 

Fox shrugged, "yeah, why not, the paperwork can wait."

 

They both looked at Alex expectantly. He sighed. "You two go ahead, I 

think I'll stay here."

 

" Come on Alex, you'll have fun." Fox said. "It's a great day for the 

beach, come on, lots of sun, sand, surf, what more could you ask for?"

 

Alex looked away, his mouth twitching unhappily. "I don't feel like it." 

He replied morosely.

 

"Well, that's too bad because you're coming and that's all there is too 

it." Walter said, his voice firm. "And I'm not taking no for an answer, 

understand."

 

"Walter..."

 

"Upstairs and get changed now young man and I don't want to hear any more 

arguments, got it!"

 

Alex's face coloured up. "Fine." He muttered and he pushed himself away 

from the table and went to go upstairs, but Walter's voice called him 

back.

 

"Finish your breakfast first."

 

Alex mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "overbearing, 

bullying.." But the rest was lost as he scooped the last of the waffles 

into his mouth. After he had finished, he went upstairs to change into 

swimtrunks and shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

 

Downstairs, Fox helped Walter with the breakfast dishes. "What do you 

thinks wrong with Alex this morning?" Fox ventured as he wiped the dishes 

with a tea towel and stacked them in the cupboard.

 

"I have no idea." Walter replied, Fox could tell that the older man was 

worried. "He's been like this for the past few days now." Fox replied with 

a sigh. "He seems really depressed lately."

 

"He's been acting like a brat, that's what." Walter grumbled. Fox glanced 

at the bigger man and smiled. Alex had been staying with them now for 

nearly three months. He had wanted to leave after the incident with Luis 

Cardinale and it had taken all of both Walter's and Fox's powers of 

persuasion to convince Alex to stay.

 

Alex had stayed, and he seemed happy enough, but the last few days, his 

mood had changed and he had become bad tempered and morose.

 

Both Walter and Fox had ignored the bad temper, he knew that Alex had been 

through a lot, living out on the street, having to whore himself in order 

to eat, then being brutally beaten and raped.

 

Both men were doing their level best to be supportive, but the few days 

were beginning to take it's toll. Fox continued to ignore Alex's 

behaviour, but Walter was becoming impatient and the stern AD side of him 

was starting to come to the fore.

 

"Look Walter, just let it be." Fox said quietly. "He's been through the 

wringer the last few months, let's just go to the beach and have a good 

time, okay?"

 

With a chuckle, Walter gathered his sweet young lover into his arms, 

kissing him tenderly.

 

"Okay sweetheart." He replied. "I'll throw together some sandwiches and 

stuff while you get changed."

 

"Great." Fox shot the bigger man a grin, his hazel eyes sparkling. "And 

don't worry about Alex, he'll have a terrific time at the beach and it 

will cheer him up completely."

 

Walter sighed. "I hope so."

 

"He'll be fine, you'll see." With that, Fox ducked out of the door and 

headed upstairs whistling.

 

"He'd want to be." Walter muttered under his breath as he started putting 

the sandwiches together. "Otherwise there is going to be one young rat 

around here sporting a very red behind."

 

Someone's Watching

 

The were not that many people at the beach which was surprising 

considering what a fine Spring day it was. A few people lay about on 

towels spread out on the warm sand, a couple of toddlers splashed about on 

the edge of the surf, under the eyes of their watchful parents.

 

Walter took in the scene, smiling fondly, he genuinely liked children, in 

fact, the one regret that he'd had, was never having kids when he and 

Sharon had been married. He wanted a couple, but she had been too involved 

with her career and they had kept putting it off and putting it off, until 

it was too late. He sighed and shook his head ruefully, then glanced over 

at Alex who was kicking at the sand idly with the toe of his sneaker and 

pouting like a three year old.

 

Well you wanted kids Walter, he thought with an inward grin.

 

"Come on guys, let's get set up here." He said aloud. They spread the 

towels out over the sand, Fox dug around in an oversized canvas bag until 

he found the sun block. He put some on, then handed it to Alex.

 

Instead of putting any of the lotion on, he merely handed the bottle to 

Walter.

 

"You'd better use some of that, you don't want to get sun burn." Walter 

remarked.

 

Alex shook his head. "It's not that hot yet." He replied. Walter took a 

deep breath and was about to tell Alex to put some of the sun block on, 

but a quick shake of Fox's head stopped him.

 

"Okay, it's your call." Walter replied mildly, he was determined not to 

let anything spoil the day.

 

Alex took his shirt off and laid down on the towel, completely unaware of 

the looks of appreciation from several of the women nearby, and not to 

mention a couple of the men.

 

Walter grinned, and why not Alex was a very good looking man with a 

slender but well toned body, sleek and graceful. But it was his eyes that 

tended to attract the most attention, beautiful green eyes like a cat, he 

remembered Fox once saying.

 

He then glanced over at his young lover who was propped up on his side, 

flipping through a paperback that he had brought with him.

 

Fox glanced up at him and smiled, his eyes crinkling slightly around the 

edges in that way that Walter had grown to love.

 

Alex caught the look that Fox gave the older man, and he felt his heart 

contract with what... jealousy, envy, longing? A mixture of all three?

 

Quickly he turned away, staring out at the water, watching as people 

frolicked in the clear blue water, laughing and splashing each other, none 

of them seemed to have a care in the world. And that only served to make 

his mood even darker still.

 

Suddenly two young men walked past them, hand in hand, the way they smiled 

at each other, it was clear to see that they were very much in love.

 

Shit, he though sourly. It's as though everyone has somebody, but me. 

Suddenly he got to his feet, Walter looked up at him, surprised.

 

"Where are you going Alex?"

 

"Just down to the water, that's all." He replied, forcing his voice to be 

nonchalant despite the inner turmoil that he was feeling.

 

"Okay, but don't go too far, we'll be eating soon." Walter told him. Alex 

nodded and headed down to the water. He really didn't feel like swimming 

but he didn't want to hang around Walter and Fox either, he was beginning 

to feel like a third wheel, and he hated that.

 

Slowly he entered the water, and shivered, Christ it was cold, but still 

it helped clear his head and that's what he needed right now. He had to 

sort out his jumbled thoughts and emotions.

 

Maybe it's time to move on Alex. He thought as he waded into the surf. The 

gentle waves broke against his body as he moved easily through the cold 

water.

 

As much as that thought hurt him, he knew that he was right, after all 

Walter and Fox had their own life now. Since the virtual destruction of 

the Consortium and the subsequent disappearance or death of the majority 

of the Elite, they were able to find a little more time to relax, to enjoy 

the simple pleasure of just being together and somehow Alex felt that he 

was now just getting in the way.

 

They are only letting you stay because they feel sorry for you. The 

thought came unbidden as Alex swam, his body cutting through the water 

with a grace that most Olympic swimmers would have envied.

 

They need their privacy back Alex, and you hanging around isn't helping, 

no you have imposed on their kindness long enough, it's time to leave. The 

thought of leaving caused a miserable little throb somewhere in the back 

of Alex's throat, ignoring it, he turned and headed for the shore.

 

Walter and Fox had the food all laid out by the time Alex got there, he 

picked up his towel and started to dry himself off briskly.

 

"How was the water?" Fox asked. Alex grinned at him. "Wet." He replied. 

Fox rolled his eyes. "Well duh."

 

"And cold." Alex said. He laid his towel back down. "Aren't you guys going 

in for a dip?"

 

"I think I'll give it a miss, until it gets warmer anyway." Fox replied 

with a mock shiver. Walter chuckled. "I'm just happy sitting here and 

keeping an eye on you two." He said.

 

Alex gave them both a smile that he didn't feel, then he reached over to 

pick up a sandwich.

 

Fox watched as Alex took a tentative bite, he knew that something was 

troubling the younger man, but he was not sure quite how to approach him. 

Even though Alex had been living with them, he was still suspicious and 

unsure of himself, it was if he was continually waiting for the other shoe 

to drop. And that business with Luis Cardinale had not helped matters 

either.

 

The trouble was, if Fox pressed Alex to hard, he was just as likely to up 

and run, and that was exactly what Fox wanted to avoid.

 

Alex finished the sandwich, then stretched out on his towel, eyes closed 

soaking up the warm rays of the sun.

 

Fox looked up and caught Walter's eye, he could see that the older man was 

just as concerned as he was.

 

The rest of the afternoon passed peacefully enough and it was with some 

regret when Walter suggested that they head for home.

 

They packed the beachtowels and the picnic basket up and headed towards 

the car, stowing everything away in the boot.

 

Alex bent down to brush the sand off the soles of his feet, when he felt 

as though someone was watching him. He straightened up, his eyes narrowed, 

searching through the small knots of people as they all headed in various 

directions towards home.

 

The hairs on the back of his neck had risen now, all of Alex's assassin's 

senses had kicked into red alert.

 

Someone was definitely watching him...but who?

 

"Alex...Alex."

 

He turned around, both Fox and Walter were standing near the car. "Come on 

Alex, we have to get moving before the traffic gets too bad." Walter said.

 

Alex opened his mouth, then closed it again. Wordlessly he climbed into 

the car.

 

"Alex, are you all right?" Fox asked, concerned. Alex glanced up at him, 

his face unreadable.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied tersely. Fox looked at him, a frown creasing 

his brow, something was definitely wrong. He looked over at Walter, but 

the older man did not seem to be picking up the vibes at all.

 

They rode home in silence, Alex straining his head around to stare out of 

the back window, he seemed to almost flinch every time a car came into 

view.

 

He's as nervous as a cat trapped in a dog pound. Fox thought to himself.

 

Walter turned the car into the small neat gated community where the three 

of them lived. Walter slowed the car down as the security gate slid open, 

allowing them entry.

 

Keith was on gate duty tonight, he gave Walter and Fox a friendly wave, as 

they drove in. Walter stopped the car and lowered the driver's side 

window. The gray uniformed guard walked over.

 

"Hi there Mr Skinner, Mr Mulder... did you both have a good day out?"

 

"As a matter of fact we did." Walter replied with a smile. "We took my 

little brother out for a day at the beach."

 

Keith had been the guard that had caught Alex when he had broken into 

Walter's house. Walter had told the security guard that Alex was his 

younger brother in order to stop him from calling the police.

 

Keith nodded, giving Alex a cool glance, it was clear the the guard did 

not like the younger man, having pegged him for a trouble making punk when 

he had first caught him trying to rob his 'brother's' house. He was of the 

opinion that Alex was a spoiled rich kid brat that would benefit greatly 

by having his butt warmed from time to time.

 

Alex glared back at the guard, his eyes cold, he knew that 'Gonzo', as he 

privately dubbed him did not like or trust him one little bit.

 

Keith caught the look, his mouth quirking in distaste. Little bastard, he 

thought, and not for the first time. I would truly love to kick his ass.

 

He turned back to Walter once more. "Well I'll see you later then Mr 

Skinner." He spared one more sour look at Alex who merely smiled back.

 

Walter started the car once more and headed towards their house. Alex 

turned around in the back seat, raising his middle finger at the 

retreating figure. The guard saw it, his face flushing with anger.

 

"Smartass little punk," he muttered, then trudged back towards the small 

glassed in office that sat next to the gate.

 

"Put your hand down Alex." Walter told him mildly as he turned the car 

into the driveway.

 

Sheepishly, Alex lowered his hand. Fox was desperately trying not to 

laugh, he knew the apathy that lay between Alex and the security guard.

 

Walter parked the car outside the garage and the three of them carried the 

picnic gear and towels inside the house.

 

Alex yawned and stretched his hands up over his head. "Gee I'm tired." He 

announced. "I guess all that sun and sand huh."

 

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower and a nap." Walter suggested. 

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I might do that, I'll see you both later then."

 

With that, he headed up the stairs, a nap the last thing on his mind.

 

Fox watched him go, something was gnawing at him, but he was not quite 

sure what it was. With a shrug, he pushed the vague feeling of unease away 

and went to help Walter clean and put all the picnic gear away.

 

Upstairs Alex jumped into the shower, letting that hot water sluice all 

the sweat and bits of sand of his lean body. Turning off the water, he 

toweled himself dry and dressed in clean sweat pants and a pullover.

 

Downstairs he could hear Walter and Fox moving around, laughing and 

talking, they both sounded so happy and easygoing with each other, Alex 

felt that same little throb at the back of his throat, then pushed it 

away, right now he had more pressing things to worry about...like who the 

hell it was that had been watching him back at the beach.

 

Fox put the last of the clean picnic plates and cups back into the wicker 

hamper and stowed it away in the cupboard under the stairs. A feeling of 

delicious laziness had enveloped him and he stretched his arms up over his 

head.

 

Walter glanced over at him and grinned. "Maybe you need a nap as well." He 

remarked.

 

Fox chuckled. "Only if you take one with me."

 

Walter gathered his gorgeous young lover into his arms, plundering his 

mouth with a lingering kiss. Fox could feel himself respond, his penis 

hardening against the other man.

 

Walter's grin widened, suddenly he bent and swept the younger man up into 

his arms and carried him towards the stairs.

 

Alex heard their laughter as the bedroom door slammed. He glanced up, a 

feeling of depression covering him like a blanket.

 

He lay down on the bed, closing his eyes as he could hear the sounds of 

lovemaking coming from the next room, a feeling of utter loneliness and 

longing rose up inside him as he listened, his own penis becoming hard.

 

Biting back tears, Alex slowly put his hand inside his pants and began to 

stroke his penis, wondering what it would be like to feel Walter's own 

cock deep inside him, to feel Fox's mouth on his own.

 

The noises next door grew more urgent as Alex brought himself to climax, 

back arching off the bed as his cock spurted warm fluid over himself.

 

With a sigh, Alex got up and used his now soiled pants to clean the sticky 

semen off himself. He balled up his pants and tossed them into the dirty 

clothes hamper sitting in a corner of his bedroom.

 

He pulled on another pair, then slowly climbed into bed, unaware of the 

single tear that trailed down his cheek.

 

A Phone Call

Fox yawned as he sipped his coffee, he was already up and dressed in his 

usual dark suit and a tie hideous enough to make Alex smile. He remembered 

Fox once saying that he was red, green colour blind and by the look of the 

patterned tie, it showed.

 

Walter placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Alex, then sat down to 

his own breakfast, he was still in his his sleep pants and robe. He did 

not have to go into the office until later.

 

Fox finished his coffee then grabbed the keys off the counter. "I'd better 

get going, I don't want to be late for this meeting with Kersh." He said 

as he headed for the door.

 

"Fox, behave yourself and play nice!" He called after the younger man as 

he closed the front door behind him. He knew full well the dislike that 

Fox had for the Assistant Director. And Walter knew that with Kersh, the 

feeling was mutual.

 

Alex grinned. "Do you think he will?"

 

"He's better." Walter replied ominously. "And what have you planned for 

today?"

 

Alex shrugged. "I'm not really sure, I thought I might just hang around 

here, check out the jobs section in the paper."

 

"There's no hurry you know Alex." Walter said gently. Alex looked up at 

him, confused.

 

"Both Fox and I know that you have been through a lot in the last few 

months, we want you to just take things easy, just recover at your own 

pace."

 

Alex smiled at the older man, he was touched by the genuine concern that 

he saw in Walter's broad, good-looking features.

 

"Thanks Walter." He replied, his voice suddenly gruff with emotion. "I 

really appreciate everything that you have done for me, you know."

 

Walter smiled at the younger man. "Well Alex, I guess you have shown both 

Fox and myself that you can really have turned your life around. We are 

both very proud of you, you know that don't you."

 

Alex's face flushed. "I know Walter, and I am glad, but I have make a 

start at standing on my own two feet, I can't stay here forever. I need to 

sort my life out."

 

"There is no need for you to leave Alex, both Fox and I want you to stay." 

Walter told him, his voice firm.

 

Alex nodded, but he knew that he would not be able to stay here for much 

longer, it hurt too much to watch Walter and Fox together, and no matter 

how hard they tried at making him like part of their family, he knew that 

really, he was not.

 

And that was why he had made up his mind to go as soon as he could, go far 

away and try to put the pieces of his life back together again.

 

It's going to hurt leaving, he thought as he watched Walter finish his 

coffee. But it hurts so much worse to stay here and be continually on the 

outside looking in.

 

Besides, he remembered the feeling of being watched when he had been about 

to get into the car the day they had gone to the beach.

 

He could not help but feel that there was someone out there, just waiting 

to pounce, and why not, after all, Alex had made more than his fair share 

of enemies in the course of his career working for the Consortium.

 

Now he was worried that his past was about to catch up with him, and he 

did not want to drag Walter and Fox into the mess that was his life.

 

No, he had hurt these two kind and generous men in the past and he would 

be dammed if he did it again, not after everything that they had done for 

him.

 

Walter got up from the table and carried his breakfast dishes over to the 

sink. 

 

"I'll clean up here." Alex offered. Walter's smile made his heart contract 

sharply.

 

"Deal, you do that while I go upstairs and get ready."

 

Alex watched the bigger man leave the kitchen and head upstairs to get 

ready for work.

 

Alex started stacking the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher, when the 

phone rang, without thinking, he reached over and picked it up.

 

"Hello."

 

"Hello there Alex."

 

Alex froze, he could feel a cold feeling creep over him. "What do you 

want?" He hissed into the phone.

 

Cardinale chuckled. "You and I Alex, we have unfinished business."

 

"No we fucking well don't." Alex replied coldly. "Didn't Walter tell you 

to stay the hell away from us you son of a bitch."

 

"Now now Alex, don't be like that." Cardinale replied smoothly. "After 

all, we are old friends, aren't we?"

 

"No, we aren't asshole." Alex snapped, then his eyes jerked over towards 

the stairs, by the sound of it, Walter was still in the shower.

 

"Alex, Alex." Cardinale's voice was reproachful. "There's no need for this 

hostility, you know that job offer, it's still open if you want it."

 

"Fuck you!" With that, Alex slammed the phone down, now he knew who had 

been spying on him at the beach. 

 

"Who was that?"

 

Alex turned around, Walter was coming down the stairs, pulling his suit 

jacket on.

 

"What?"

 

"The phone, I thought I heard it ring." Walter replied. He took a close 

look at Alex's face. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. They younger man 

looked positively pale.

 

"I'm fine." Alex lied. The bigger man nodded, unconvinced. "Well, who 

called?"

 

"Uh, oh it was someone, wanted to know if we wanted to change our long 

distance carrier, I told them no."

 

"Okay then." Walter picked up his car keys and briefcase. "I have a late 

meeting so you and Fox go ahead and eat without me, I'll probably grab 

something on the way home."

 

"All right." Alex replied, Walter frowned, Alex suddenly seemed 

preoccupied.

 

"Are you sure you're all right Alex?" He asked. Alex nodded and mustered 

up a smile to prove it.

 

Walter looked at him doubtfully, something was not right.

 

"You'd better get going Walter or you'll be late." Alex told him. Walter 

glanced at his watch, he was right.

 

"I'll see you tonight." Walter said. "And Alex..."

 

The younger man looked at him enquiringly.

 

"If you need anything, call me at the office, you have the number don't 

you?"

 

"Yes I do." Alex replied. Walter nodded, satisfied. "I'll see you later." 

With that, he headed out of the front door, Alex stood at the window, 

watching as Walter climbed into his car and drove away.

 

With a sigh, Alex wandered back into the kitchen, he finished stacking the 

dishwasher and started it, his mind already ticking over the phone 

conversation earlier.

 

He walked into the living room just in time to see the front door burst 

open. Four men barged in. 

 

"Shit!" Alex made a dash towards the kitchen and the back door but one of 

the men grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him backwards.

 

Alex whirled around and landed a punch on the bigger man's jaw, he 

staggered and shook his head, trying to clear it, Alex's shirt still 

bunched up in his meaty fist.

 

Alex landed another punch, lower this time, the other man grunted, then 

suddenly Alex felt an explosion of pain on the back of his head and 

everything faded.

 

Reunion

Alex's eyes fluttered open, he groaned as he felt the back of his head 

throb miserably. Slowly he sat up, his stomach lurching. He was lying on a 

soiled blanket on a cold concrete floor.

 

"Oh fuck." He whispered, carefully he lifted his hand to the back of his 

head, what the hell hit him?

 

"Hi Alex." A cheerful voice said from nearby. Alex turned to see who it 

was, then winced as the sudden movement sent a fresh flair of pain up the 

back of his neck.

 

Luis Cardinale was sitting on a hard wooden chair, the same four goons 

were standing nearby.

 

Great. Alex thought miserably. Things are just getting better and better.

 

Aloud he said. "What the fuck do you want Luis?"

 

"I thought that you and I could have a friendly little chat, that's all." 

He replied. "After all, I was hoping to be able to resume our conversation 

after being so rudely interrupted last time."

 

Alex sighed, this was one guy that simply did not give up.

 

"Luis, I told you, I want nothing to do with you and with what you do, 

okay?"

 

"That's a pity Alex." Cardinale replied, mock sympathy dripped from his 

voice. "After all, here I am, trying to give you a helping hand, I offer 

you a perfectly good job and what do you do? You throw it back in my 

face."

 

Cardinale got up from the chair and walked over to where Alex was sitting. 

Alex went to get up, but a hand on his shoulder shoved him back down 

again.

 

"Alex, Alex, Alex, whatever am I going to do with you?" Cardinale shook 

his head sorrowfully. "After everything I've tried to do for you."

 

Alex glared up at him. "You do anything to me you stupid fuck and both 

Walter and Fox are going to come after you and they'll tear you into tiny 

little pieces."

 

"I doubt that." Cardinale replied mildly. "You see Alex, the trouble is, I 

really don't want to have to hurt you but, well I haven't been left much 

of a choice now have I?"

 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Alex snarled, a sick feeling of 

dread rising up in the pit of his stomach, he knew that this was going to 

end badly, very badly.

 

Cardinale leaned down, his face close to Alex's. "I don't like being 

fucked around Alex." He said, his voice low and menacing. "And especially 

don't like being threatened and man handled by some faggot friend of 

yours, so..."

 

Cardinale straightened up. "I am afraid I am going to have to show not 

only you, but your two friends who is exactly in control here." With that, 

he gestured to the other men who moved around Alex, identical smiles of 

anticipation on their faces.

 

Cardinale nodded. "Hurt him, but don't kill him." 

 

A strangulated sound came from Alex and he tired to scrabble away, but he 

was surrounded. Suddenly a huge black boot came into the direct line of 

his vision, connecting solidly with his cheek. He felt the bone fracture 

under the heavy blow, knocking him backwards.

 

Another kick to the midriff knocked the wind right out of him and he 

doubled over,his throat burning gasping for air.

 

Luis Cardinale settled back against the hard straight backed chair, a smug 

smile of satisfaction on his thin lips as he watched his orders being 

carried out.

 

An Injured Rat

Walter pulled his car up out the front of the hospital, parking ticket be 

dammed and raced in through the double glass doors as they silently slid 

back.

 

He had received a phone call half an hour earlier from Fox telling him 

that Alex was in the hospital, that someone or someone's unknown had 

beaten him badly and left him for dead in an old abandoned warehouse a few 

miles from where they lived.

 

Fox had given him the number of the room and the ward that he was in. 

After stopping a couple of nurses to ask directions, he hurried down a 

long pale green corridor and into the ward where Alex was.

 

Fox was sitting slumped in a chair, he looked up when Walter entered the 

room. He got up out of the chair and straight into Walter's waiting arms.

 

"He's still unconscious." Fox whispered hoarsely. "I'm not sure how badly 

he's hurt, no one's told me anything yet."

 

"He's a tough little rat." Walter told his distressed lover. "I'm sure 

he'll pull through."

 

Fox nodded, not really comforted and pulled away from the older man. 

Walter could see the glimmer of tears in his eyes.

 

Walter went over to the bed, looking down at the pale still figure lying 

under the crisp white hospital sheets.

 

Tubes seemed to be coming out of every part of his body. Life support 

machines bleeped softly as they monitored Alex's lifesigns.

 

"Christ Alex, what happened to you?" Walter whispered as he reached out 

and brushed a strand of hair away from the young man's face.

 

He turned to Fox. "What happened?"

 

"I was still in my office." Fox said, his face miserable. "I got this call 

on my cell phone. A man's voice told me me that they had Alex and where I 

could find him. I rang home first, to make sure this wasn't some kind of 

trick but there was no answer. I left my office and drove straight to the 

warehouse and I found him there."

 

"Why didn't you call me first?" Walter asked softly. Fox looked up at him, 

his hazel eyes red rimmed. "I didn't think to Walter...I'm sorry, I was 

just so frantic to find Alex that I..." he let the rest of the sentence 

trail off. No backup, no warning, he didn't even tell Walter what was 

going on, normally this would be something that the bigger man would 

usually give him a dammed good telling off for, but right now he didn't 

care. His only concern right now was for the young man laying in the bed.

 

"It's okay Fox." Walter told him soothingly. "Now finish telling me what 

happened."

 

"I found him where that bastard on the phone told me where he would be, he 

was just lying there, on the floor...Christ there was so much blood, I 

thought he was dead." Fox stopped, he took a deep breath, then let it out 

shakily.

 

Walter gathered him into his arms once more comforting him the best he 

could.

 

"I called the paramedics and the local police, they should still be there, 

at the warehouse." Fox finished. Then he looked up at Walter almost 

pleadingly.

 

"We have to find who did this Walter, we have to."

 

"We will Fox, I promise you." Walter replied, his voice filled with 

resolve. "And as soon as Alex wakes up, he should be able to tell us 

exactly what happened."

 

Just then, the door opened and a short, rather round man stepped into the 

room. He looked at Walter and Fox, giving them a curt nod.

 

"I'm Dr Janssen, are you relatives of Mr...."He stopped, checking the 

chart in his hand. "....Krycek?"

 

Walter stepped forward. "Mr Krycek has no relatives, he's living with us 

so I guess that we are the closest thing he's got."

 

"I see, and you are?"

 

"Assistant Director Walter Skinner, and this is Special Agent Fox Mulder, 

we are both with the FBI." With that, they both showed the doctor their 

badges.

 

Dr Janssen nodded. "Well then I suppose you'll have to do."

 

He walked over to the bed and examined Alex with a swift efficiency that 

showed years of practice and skill.

 

"Well, your young friend here has been pretty badly beaten up by the look 

of it." Dr Janssen remarked. "He's still unconscious but he's showing 

brain activity so there's a good chance that he'll come around. His 

injuries are serious but not life threatening, a fractured cheekbone, 

several cracked ribs, a broken wrist, multiple contusions and one hell of 

a lump on his head."

 

"What else is new." Walter heard Fox murmur, he turned to him and Fox gave 

him a ghost of a smile. 

"This is the second time he's ended up in hospital." Walter explained to 

the doctor.

 

"I see." Dr Janssen replied, eyebrow raised. "Uh what happened the first 

time?"

 

"He was attacked and beaten up. Walter replied. "We still have not caught 

the people responsible."

 

The doctor nodded thoughtfully. "An unfortunate young man." He remarked. 

 

"Yes, he is." Walter replied steadily. The doctor looked up at the 

imposing figure standing near the bed.

 

Walter reached down and gently smooth a lock of dark hair away from Alex's 

chalk white face, the younger man's eyelids flickered, then slowly opened.

 

"Walterrrr." He slurred.

 

Walter's head jerked up. "Dr Janssen, he's awake."

 

Both the doctor and Fox hurried over to Alex's bed. The doctor quickly 

checked Alex, then he smiled.

 

"Welcome back young man."

 

"Wha..." Alex moaned, his eyes closed briefly then opened again. 

"Happennn."

 

"It's okay Alex." Walter told the younger man, trying to reassuring him, 

Alex's eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

 

Briefly Walter explained what happened to him, Alex listened then he 

lifted his hand up, Walter grasped it in his own, holding it tightly.

 

"Who did this to you Alex?" Fox asked, taking a step forward. "Do you know 

who it was?"

 

"Cardinale." Alex whispered. "It was Luis Cardinale, he was the one."

 

"Cardinale, that son of a bitch." Walter said, his voce low with rage. "I 

thought I frightened that bastard off."

 

"He was pissed off that you threatened him." Alex said feebly. "Four men 

broke into the house... they..." He closed his eyes once more, exhausted.

 

"We know honey." Fox said gently. He looked up at Walter. "They got past 

the security system somehow."

 

Walter nodded, there could have been any amount of ways that they got into 

the gated estate, the security system as good as it was, was not 

foolproof, after all, Alex had managed to slip by the close circuit 

cameras when he had broken into their house that fateful night.

 

Walter looked back down at Alex, then at the doctor. "Is he going to be 

all right doctor?" He asked.

 

"I think so, right now he need plenty of rest, when he wakes up,we'll do 

some more tests, make sure that everything is all right, but I'm 

reasonably sure that he will make a full recovery."

 

Both Walter and Fox smiled with relief. "Thanks doctor." Fox said 

sincerely. Then he looked down at the sleeping man in the bed. "Don't 

worry Alex, this time we'll make sure that Cardinale can't hurt you any 

more."

 

He felt Walter's hands rest lightly on his shoulders. "It will be all 

right sweetheart." He whispered. "I promise." With that, both of them left 

the hospital, intending to return later to check on Alex. They both 

decided to go straight home, they needed to time to sit down and talk 

about what had happened...and to make their plans.

 

Walter poured himself and Fox a large scotch each, normally he tried not 

to indulge too much, but tonight he thought he could be excused.

 

"So, what do you think?" Fox was asking him as Walter sat down at the 

kitchen table opposite him.

 

"What do I think?" Walter replied tiredly. "I'll tell you what I think 

Fox, I think I want to hunt Cardinale down, get him by his slimy neck and 

rip his goddam balls off. That's what I think."

 

Fox's smile was grim. "I can't disagree with you there, but we have to 

find the bastard first."

 

"I know." Walter replied, he ran his hand over his face, Christ but the 

last few hours were really beginning to catch up with him.

 

"We could use the FBI database." Fox suggested, but Walter shook his head. 

"No Fox, I want this one to be off the books. I want to deal with this son 

of a bitch myself and not through any official channels if you get my 

drift."

 

Fox did, and privately he was pleased with Walter's decision, he wanted 

nothing more than to find Cardinale and make him suffer for what he did to 

Alex. But the problem was finding the ex Consortium assassin, Jesus, he 

could be anywhere by now.

 

"What about informants?" Fox asked suddenly, he remembered that it was one 

of Walter's contacts that had helped track him down before.

 

"I make a couple of calls, see what I can find out." Walter told him. Fox 

nodded, then he said quietly. "We are going to have to deal with 

this...permanently."

 

"That's why I fully intend to keep the Bureau out of this." Walter replied 

evenly.

 

"Now, let's get to work then and see if we can flush this prick out into 

the open then shall we?"

 

Searching

Alex was awake and sitting up in bed, his head swathed in bandages, he was 

picking listlessly at a bowl of Jell-O sitting in front of him. He looked 

up as Walter and Fox entered the hospital room.

 

"Hi Alex." Walter said warmly as he walked over to the bed. "How are you 

feeling?"

 

"Like I've been run over by several trucks all at once." Alex replied with 

a wan grin. "Other than that, I'm feeling just great."

 

Walter smiled down at him, then turned to where was standing nearby. 

"Sounds like he's on the mend."

 

"Thanks to a hard head." Fox said with a chuckle. Alex smiled, then he 

became serious, his green eyes shadowed.

 

"Have you heard anything from Cardinale?"

 

"No not yet, we've put out feelers, but it would seem that the little 

bastard has just up and vanished." Walter replied. Alex nodded, not in the 

least surprised, he knew that Cardinale was as slippery as an eel.

 

"Don't worry Alex, we will find him, and when we do, I can give you my 

word that he won't ever come near you again."

 

"Thanks Walter." Alex replied, but as reassuring as Walter's words were, 

Alex was still not convinced. Luis Cardinale was still out there 

somewhere, just waiting to make his next move, and Alex knew that he would 

do it while he was still recovering from his injuries...while he was still 

vulnerable. 

 

The though sent a chill through him and he shivered. Walter frowned, 

concerned.

 

"Are you cold Alex, do you need another blanket or something?"

 

Alex shook his head. "I'm fine, really." He replied. "By the way, the 

doctor told me that I would be able to go home soon, he says that I am 

recovering nicely how's that huh?"

 

"That's great Alex." Fox replied warmly. Alex had been in the hospital for 

nearly two weeks now, he knew the younger man hated it. He had told Fox 

the previous day that he felt vulnerable and exposed in hospital.

 

"I'm just a sitting duck in here." He had said, his face taunt with pain 

and fear.

 

"I'll get you out as soon as I can." Fox had told him. "Just as soon as 

the doctor says that you are fit enough."

 

"Okay." Alex offered Fox a smile, a little warmth creeping into his green 

eyes.

 

Suddenly, Walter reached out and laid his hand against Alex's face, 

feeling the cool smooth skin.

 

"Alex, I don't want you to worry about anything, is that clear." He told 

the younger man firmly. "We will take care of Cardinale once and for all, 

all you have to concentrate on is getting better, that's all."

 

Alex nodded, a lump rising in his throat. Both Walter and Fox noticed the 

tears glistening in the corners of his eyes and Fox perched on the side of 

the bed, gathering him up in his arms.

 

"It's all right Alex." He whispered soothingly as he stroked the long 

silky sable hair.

 

"Leave it to Walter and myself, after we get through with that prick, 

he'll never come near you again."

 

Alex nodded again, unable to speak, he clung to Fox helplessly, breathing 

in the musky scent of his aftershave.

 

I love you Fox William Mulder. He thought miserably as he allowed himself 

to be comforted. I love you and Walter both, but why can't I be with you 

both...why?

 

Revelations

"There we are." Walter said as he carried Alex's bag into the living room.

 

Alex had been released from hospital that morning with instructions from 

the doctor that he was to rest and take things easy.

 

Dr Janssen had reservations about letting Alex leave the hospital so soon, 

he had noticed the old scars and healed over injuries, mentioning them to 

Walter.

 

"I don't know that young man's history by judging from his past medical 

records, it's a wonder that he has survived this long."

 

Walter had nodded and agreed, but offered no explanation, he had not 

wanted to go into Alex's somewhat dubious history with the doctor.

 

Fox held Alex's arm as he led him into the house, Alex had to smile at the 

way Fox was handling him as though he were a delicate Dresden figurine.

 

Fox helped Alex over to the couch, pushing him gently down.

 

"Now you just stay there." Fox ordered him. Alex did laugh then.

 

"Fox I'm not some old man you know, I don't have to be led around the 

place."

 

"I know that Alex, but you have sustained some pretty serious injuries." 

Fox replied. "Beside that, we have strict orders to look after you."

 

Alex ducked his head, his eyes were shadowed, he looked pale and gaunt.

 

Fox studied him for a moment, he was worried about the younger man. He 

knew from past experience that Alex Krycek was a tough man, and in many 

ways, remarkable. He had managed to survive against impossible odds, but 

he had a feeling that the ex-consortium assassin and triple agent was 

rapidly coming to the end of his rope. And that he was hanging on by his 

bleeding fingertips.

 

"Well I've heating some soup and there's roast beef sandwiches, how does 

that sound?" Walter said as he emerged from the kitchen.

 

Fox mustered up a smile. "Sound perfect." He replied, he turned to Alex. 

"What do you think? Roast beef...soup, can't go past that now can we."

 

Alex suddenly got to his feet. "I'm kind of tired." He said abruptly. "I 

think I'll just go and lie down for a while, okay?"

 

"Sure Alex, whatever you want." Walter said. "Well keep some lunch for 

you." He watched the younger man head up the stairs, his shoulders 

slumped, head down, the very picture of depression.

 

"I'm worried about him." Fox said softly after they heard Alex's bedroom 

door close.

 

"Look, he's just got out of hospital Fox." Walter replied, careful to keep 

his voice down, he did not want Alex to hear them discussing him. "It's 

normal for someone who's been injured or recovering from an illness to be 

a bit down for a while, let's just give him sometime to recover. I'm sure 

that he'll be back to his old self in no time." 

 

"Yeah, you are probably right." Fox sighed, but Walter could tell that he 

was not convinced.

 

Dinner that night was a somber affair. Alex had stayed in his room the 

entire afternoon, resting, while Walter and Fox ate lunch, then settled 

down to watch some television.

 

Fox kept hoping against hope that Alex would come downstairs and join 

them, but there was no sign of him.

 

"Leave him alone Fox." Walter had told his anxious lover. "He's been 

through the wringer these last few weeks, give him some time, he'll be 

fine and the last thing he needs is us pestering him."

 

Finally Walter set the table for dinner, there was still no sign of Alex.

 

Fox was about to head up the stairs to wake him, when Walter stopped him.

 

"I'll go." He said, his tone brooking no argument.

 

He headed up the stairs, aware that Fox was watching him, and knocked on 

Alex's door. There was no answer.

 

Walter knocked again, a little louder. "Alex, dinner's ready."

 

Walter waited, there was still no answer. He sighed, Alex had already 

skipped lunch, he needed to eat something in order to regain his strength

 

He knocked again, then turning the door handle, walked into the room.

 

Alex was lying curled up in bed, crying.

 

"Alex?" Walter went over to the bed, the younger man's slender frame was 

shaking with racking sobs, his fist was shoved into his mouth to try and 

stifle the noise of his weeping.

 

"Alex, what's wrong?" Walter asked softly. He sat down on the bed and 

reached out to pat Alex's shoulder. Alex jerked away from the touch.

 

"Come on Alex, you can tell me, what's wrong?" 

 

The kindness and concern that Alex heard in the older man's voice touched 

him, bringing a fresh flood of tears.

 

"Are you in pain?" Walter asked. "Do you want some of your painkillers, I 

left them in the kitchen, I'll go and...."

 

"No." Alex managed to gasp out, tears still streaming down his thin 

cheeks. "N...no, I'm okay."

 

"No you are not okay." Walter replied sternly. "You are anything but okay 

Alex. Is it Luis Cardinale? Is that what's bothering you because if it 

is..."

 

"No, not h...him." Alex sobbed out. "Not him W...Walter."

 

"Then what baby?" Without realizing it, Walter had used the pet name he 

had given Fox on Alex.

 

"Nothing, I'll be fine, I promise."

 

"Alex..."

 

"Please just leave me alone." Alex cried, his voice strangled. "Please."

 

"No, I'm not leaving you alone in this state and that's that." Walter told 

him flatly.

 

Alex sat up, his bout of crying had brought colour to his cheeks. His eyes 

shone with a brightness that Walter knew were even more tears as yet 

unshed.

 

"I don't want you to here with me all right, is that clear!" Alex yelled. 

"I don't want...want..."

 

"Oh god." He whispered. "Why?"

 

"Why what honey?" Walter asked softly, behind him, he heard the door open, 

Fox was standing in the doorway, a look of worry on his handsome face.

 

Alex shook his head, helpless to express his pain, the inner turmoil 

reflected itself in the dark depths of his eyes.

 

Suddenly he reached out to Walter, the older man gathering him up in his 

arms.

 

"Please just let me be with you and Fox." Alex pleaded whispering under 

his breath.

 

"Just one night Walter, then I give you my word that I will leave...I 

promise."

 

Walter stroked his hair, running his fingers through the soft strands.

 

" I told you before Alex, neither Fox nor I want you to leave, and you are 

not going to... and that's final."

 

Alex took a deep breath, then nodded, his face miserable and utterly 

bereft.

 

"And as for letting you be with the both of us, I take it that you mean in 

the biblical sense." Walter replied, without Alex noticing, Walter turned 

his head to look at his young lover still standing in the doorway.

 

Fox nodded and grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Walter grinned 

back.

 

Alex still said nothing, his face was flaming, Walter could feel him 

trembling like a frightened deer caught in a trap.

 

"I don't see why not." Walter said softly. Suddenly he stood and scooped 

Alex up off the bed. He carried the young man into their bedroom, Fox 

following.

 

Alex clung to Walter like a child, hardly believing his luck.

 

"You want me to stay then?" He asked. 

 

"Do you find that so hard to believe?" Walter retorted, then chuckled. 

"After all you are our sweet little Alex are you not?"

 

Alex felt a wave of pure happiness course through him, this could not be 

happening, he thought, nothing good ever happens to him, only bad things.

 

"Walter's right Alex." Fox said quietly as he shut the door. "We love you, 

we want you to stay and we want you here with us."

 

"Even in bed?" Alex asked, this was too much to hope for.

 

"In bed and out." Walter said, popping a kiss on the side of Alex's mouth 

as he set him on his feet.

 

"What do you want to do Alex, I mean right now?" Fox asked. Alex went red, 

then shook his head, suddenly shy.

 

"You can tell us baby." Walter urged gently.

 

"I want...I would like." Alex stopped, clearly unsure how to continue. 

Both Walter and Fox were waiting patiently.

 

"You see the thing is, I have never really made love to a man before." 

Alex said. "I've fucked, sure, but made love...no, I want to be made love 

to, like you really like me or something..."

 

He trailed off, knowing how ridiculous that sounded, he stared at Walter 

and Fox defiantly waiting for them to laugh and jeer at him, they did 

neither.

 

Instead, Fox walked over to where Alex stood and slowly he gathered the 

young man into his arms.

 

"You know what I am going to do with you, what Walter and I are going to 

do?"

 

Nervously Alex shook his head.

 

"First of all, we are going to put you into a nice hot bath, and we are 

going to wash your hair and then wash you all over." Fox told him, his 

voice warm and sensuous now. Alex thrilled at the sound of it.

 

"And then I am going to dry it with a thick fluffy towel and after that, 

Walter and I are going to take you to bed and make love to you like no one 

ever has before."

 

Alex swallowed hard. "Oh wow." He replied weakly, for the wont of anything 

else to say.

 

Walter had to bite down on his tongue to stop from laughing aloud at the 

look of pure bemused lust on Alex's face.

 

"How about I go and run the bath." He said, and hurried into the bathroom, 

his penis already semi erect at the thought of a wet Alex.

 

The water was invitingly warm, the bath oil that Walter had added almost 

as an afterthought, added a wonderful aroma to the steamy room.

 

Alex lay back, his dark head resting against the bath pillow, eyes closed, 

reveling in the heady sensations of Fox Mulder gently sluicing his body 

with a soapy sponge.

 

He was helped out of the bath and wrapped in a huge fluffy warm towel, and 

led back into the bedroom.

 

Walter dried his hair, moving the towel gently over his head, Alex leaned 

back against the bigger man, resting his head against Walter's broad 

shoulder. Walter smiled, Alex was completely peaced out.

 

After he was thoroughly dried, Fox laid him back on the bed. Slowly he ran 

his hand down Alex's smooth chest. 

 

Alex sighed with sheer delight, gasping as Fox began to place tiny kisses 

all over the younger man's bath warmed body. Alex wiggled, his penis 

beginning to take notice of all this attention.

 

Walter chuckled and laid down on the other side of Alex, stretching his 

tall body full length beside him. After all, why let Fox have all the fun.

 

Together they teased and tantalized Alex, slowly driving him out of his 

mind with desire.

 

"You know something Walter." Fox said suddenly. "I just noticed something, 

aren't we both a little... overdressed?"

 

Walter grinned, his brown eyes dancing with humour. "You know something 

Fox? You are right."

 

Alex watched as both men began to undress each other, going slow, making 

it a sensual dance for Alex's benefit.

 

Walter kissed Fox's mouth, running his tongue over his young lover's full 

lips.

 

Then both men turned their attention back to Alex, Walter taking his cock 

into his mouth, running his lips and tongue over the now stiff shaft, 

while Fox lapped at Alex's sensitive nipples.

 

"Oh God, oh God..." Alex moaned. "Don't stop please.."

 

Suddenly he felt himself turned over, Walter placing some pillows under 

him to lift his behind up, positioning him properly.

 

Carefully, mindful that Alex was still recovering from the vicious beating 

Walter lubed the tiny asterix of arsehole between his smooth bottom 

cheeks.

 

Alex moaned with delight as Walter slowly entered him. 

 

Not to be outdone, Fox slid head under Alex, taking his cock in his mouth.

 

Alex groaned, his whole body quivering as he climaxed, Fox swallowing his 

essence.

 

Walter's cock spurted deep inside Alex, making the younger man cry out, 

then collapse on the bed, exhausted.

 

"Hey, what about me?" Fox asked pouting, his own penis standing up at 

attention.

 

Alex grinned. "Time to return the favour."

 

He took Fox into his mouth, his talented tongue soon working Fox into a 

frenzy. Fox's back arched off the bed as he came, yelling out loud.

 

Sticky, sated, and totally satisfied, Alex snuggled up in between Walter 

and Fox, a smile touching his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Suddenly the haunting strains of an old Beatles song started echoing in 

his mind...Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings 

and learn to fly..."

 

Are my wings finally healing? He wondered. Will I be able to fly?

 

The start of tears suddenly rose unbidden behind his eyes. How long does 

happiness last?

 

That was a question that he did not dare ask...for he suspected that he 

might not like the answer.


End file.
